


Luz and Gabi Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Other, Poetry, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Luz Noceda from The Owl House and Gabi Ramirez from Mariposa Harbor





	Luz and Gabi Poem

Luz and Gabi are different girls from another worlds

They were outcasts back in the human realm

Luz has purplish brown hair while Gabi has black hair in pigtails

At first, They were normal yet weird humans but now they have magical and supernatural powers

Luz is Dominican while Gabi is Honduran

Luz has owls while Gabi has butterflies

They're kind, smart, funny and quirky

Luz has blue, white and purple while Gabi has green, pink and orange too

They didn't like Reality Check Camp and St. Guadalupe Boarding School

Plus they were great dancers

Remember a strange yet caring place where you can just be yourself

The End


End file.
